


Property of...

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Humor, Married Couple, Teasing, knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione stakes her claim on her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of...

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy," Hermione said around a burst of giggles. She tried to restrain them with her hands over her mouth, then fell back into the mound of pillows at the top of the bed and howled with laughter.

Draco folded his arms and turned his glare up. It only made Hermione laugh harder, until she was wiping tears off her cheeks. "I'm not going to get them in a twist," he said haughtily. "I'm going to set them on fire." He pointed at his crotch, where the dark briefs had a line of embroidery going straight up the line of his cock. "I don't mind your monogram so much, but property of? What gave you the idea _that_ would go over with me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, sat up on her knees, and opened her dressing gown with a flourish. It took Draco several seconds to look past her rather attractive breasts down to the lacy swatch covering the dark curls between her thighs. He tilted his head as she spread her legs and canted her hips. _Property of DLM_ , he read.

Hermione put her fists on her hips and arched her back to thrust her breasts up. "Because it's a matched set, you prat. Now get over here and fulfill your husbandly duties, or I'm registering a complaint."

Draco snorted and pounced on the bed, making his wife's breasts bounce delightfully. "Wicked witch," he said as he hauled her down. Hermione laughed again.


End file.
